<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fellas Is It Gay To Hold Your Servant At Gunpoint? by LightlySaltedSalt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084222">Fellas Is It Gay To Hold Your Servant At Gunpoint?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlySaltedSalt/pseuds/LightlySaltedSalt'>LightlySaltedSalt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(probably), But Like Without The Kink, Choking, Crack, Gun Kink, Guns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kinda, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Minor Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, No Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Please Kill Me, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Short One Shot, There's A Tag For That, Unless you want it to be, Why Did I Write This?, but like not in a really sexual way, no beta we die like ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightlySaltedSalt/pseuds/LightlySaltedSalt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura is bored. Lucky for him, his loyal servant is always willing to be used for entertainment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fellas Is It Gay To Hold Your Servant At Gunpoint?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah, woah, what's going on here?" Mioda asked loudly, walking up to Kamukura and Servant with Tsumiki trailing behind her. "Is this some kind of weird kink I've never heard of, or are you about to kill him?"</p>
<p>Kamukura sighed, and stepped back slightly, pulling away from Servant, who smiled.</p>
<p>"Do not question me." Kamukura said.</p>
<p>"Ibuki is toooootally questioning this!" Mioda said, pointing at Kamukura and Servant, and then at what Kamukura was holding.</p>
<p>"Ah, I hope you're not jealous that I have all of Kamukura-Sama's attention, Mioda-San!" Servant said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Jealous?!" Mioda echoed incredulously.</p>
<p>"What, would you like some?" Kamukura asked, taking a few long strides towards Mioda, pointing what he was holding at Mioda's face.</p>
<p>"Aaa! get that away from me!" She yelled. "That has like, all of Komaeda's spit on it!"</p>
<p>Izuru sighed.</p>
<p>"It's so boring when they struggle." He said. "At least Servant here isn't boring and keeps still."</p>
<p>"Ah, of course!" Servant said, practically drooling. "I would never want to bore you, Kamukura-Sama!"</p>
<p>"U-um," Tsumiki spoke up for the first time. "N-not to be a b-bother, b-but, u-um, isn't that really d-dangerous? A-and u-unhealthy?"</p>
<p>"Is there a problem?" Kamukura asked, disinterested, as he pressed what he was holding back through Servant's lips.</p>
<p>"Mikan-Chan is the Ultimate Nurse, you know!" Mioda said. "She'd know what's healthy. Well, not that you really need to be a nurse to see a problem with... all this."</p>
<p>"But, Kamukura-Thama ith altho the Ultimate Nurthe, right?" Servant said, speaking around the object in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kamukura said uncaringly. "But yes,I am also the Ultimate Nurse, so I think I would know what is fine for me to do."</p>
<p>"O-oh, um, r-right." Tsumiki said timidly. "S-sorry for i-interfering."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize to him, Mikan-Chan!" Mioda exclaimed. "This is still like, really weird!"</p>
<p>"What a boring reaction." Kamukura said blandly, pulling his hand away from Servant. Servant took a deep breath, and smiled, drooling slightly.</p>
<p>"That thing isn't loaded, is it?" Ibuki asked. "If you pulled the trigger, Komaeda would be totally dead!"</p>
<p>"And your point is?" Kamukura asked monotonously, idly pointing the gun in his hands at Servant's head. Servant just smiled, staring down the barrel of the gun that had been held in his mouth moments before. Six chamber revolver. Excellent for Russian Roulette.</p>
<p>"Y-You could k-kill him!" Tsumiki said, in her loudest voice, which was about as loud as your average mouse.</p>
<p>"What a boring observation." Kamukura said. "He won't die." Kamukura shoved the gun back into Servant's mouth, meeting no resistance as he pushed it into the back of Servant's throat. Servant choked and gagged but didn't struggle. His good arm instinctively twitched upwards to push away the gun, but he willed his instincts away and kept his arm down, only coughing and gagging around the unforgiving metal. Kamukura put his left hand against Servant's head to steady him.</p>
<p>"S-Stop!" Tsumiki yelled, almost sounding commanding for a moment. "Y-you're hurting h-him!"</p>
<p>"Hurting him?" Kamukura echoed dryly. "He likes it."</p>
<p>"B-but he's ch-choking!" Tsumiki said. Servant responded to that by stifling his coughs and noises as much as possible, his discomfort only showing by the twitching of his throat and chest, punctuated by the rattling of his chain.</p>
<p>"He can pull away." Kamukura said flatly. "Nothing is stopping him. Do you want to get away from me?" The last part was addressed to Servant, who shook his head vigorously, letting out a violent cough around the gun as it hit the back of his throat.</p>
<p>"This is weird!" Mioda exclaimed. "Is this some sexual thing? Shouldn't you be in the bedroom not out on the street?"</p>
<p>"Nobody ever said this was sexual." Kamukura said, pressing his forefinger hard against the trigger, not quite pulling it. The quiet click the movement made caused Servant to stiffen slightly, still smiling and drooling around the gun.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay!" Mioda said nervously. "Definitely NOT sexual! Got it! If you could take your finger off the trigger..."</p>
<p>"You seem rather on edge considering the gun isn't pointing anywhere near you." Kamukura said. "Shouldn't the boy with the gun in his mouth be more frightened than the bystander?" It wasn't a genuine question, and everyone present knew it. Maybe Kamukura was finally in a situation that didn't bore him. Kamukura didn't lessen his grip on the trigger, but he did pull the gun back slightly, just enough that Servant wasn't choking anymore. Servant heaved a breath as the gun was moved from the back of his throat to his mouth. Spirals swam in Servant's eyes as he gazed at Kamukura with a look that could only be described as lust.</p>
<p>"P-please put d-down th-the gun!" Tsumiki cried. "I-I can't t-take watching th-this!"</p>
<p>"Nobody's making you watch." Kamukura said flatly, swirling the gun barrel around in Servant's mouth, before finally removing the gun. Mioda and Tsumiki each let out an audible sigh of relief, though unsure of why they cared so much about Servant's well being. Kamukura grabbed onto Servant's chain, jerking him even closer to his face than he was before.</p>
<p>"Ah, Kamukura-Sama-" Servant started.</p>
<p>"You are enjoying yourself, yes?" Kamukura asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Servant nodded enthusiastically. "Good." Kamukura said, almost sounding genuinely pleased. "Now, how many bullets are in this gun?"</p>
<p>"Five." Servant guessed. Kamukura nodded.</p>
<p>"Correct." He said. "Do you consider it lucky that you get to be this close to me? To have me tolerate your filthy presence in such close proximity to myself?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Servant exclaimed. "Yes, yes, very lucky. This is such good luck I'm sure the bad luck that follows will be devastating! Someone is surely going to have to die!"</p>
<p>Kamukura merely hummed in response. "Lucky enough that you're all out of good luck now? Lucky enough that no matter what I do, your luck won't save you?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure of it." Servant said. "Ahh, just imagining the horrible tragedy that is sure to follow this is giving me goosebumps!"</p>
<p>Kamukura hummed again. "So, if I pull this trigger," Kamukura positioned the gun back to Servant's lips, not quite pushing it past them. "You will die."</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." Servant said with a smile. "I do believe that if you desire to kill me now, I will die."</p>
<p>"Well," Kamukura said. "If I chose not to shoot you, would that be more good luck? Would that go against everything you just said?"</p>
<p>"No, Kamukura-Sama." Servant said, shaking his head. "I can't think of any greater luck than to die by your hands! To be killed by the Ultimate Hope, just for his entertainment, I can't think of a greater blessing!"</p>
<p>"So if I do shoot you, and you do die, that would be good luck." Kamukura mused. "That still contradicts your earlier statement. I thought you said you have no more fortune left."</p>
<p>"Ah, leave it to scum like me to not even understand my own luck cycle!" Servant said, eyes swirling. "It seems Lady Luck wants to torment me a little more. I suppose my luck will be so great today that come tomorrow the entire world will have ended!"</p>
<p>"Hmm." Kamukura hummed. "It would appear to most that the end of the world has already occurred. You believe that being used by me for my entertainment is such a blessing that it's counterbalance will be even worse than the Tragedy itself?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes!" Servant said unashamedly. "That's exactly what I think! There is nothing better in the world than being used by the Ultimate Hope, so of course, the counter for it must be even worse than anything else in the world!"</p>
<p>By this time, Tsumiki and Mioda began to move away, somewhat frightened by the exchange before them. Servant didn't even notice them leaving.</p>
<p>"I see." Kamukura said. "It's a shame I can't jam this gun completely down your throat, but I don't want to kill you. At least, not yet."</p>
<p>"Ah, for someone as great as Kamukura-Sama to value my life even a little... I must be dead! I must have already died and gone to heaven!" Servant spouted out words, a reverent look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hmm." Kamukura hummed. "Would that make me God then? Or an angel, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, yes, you're God, Kamukura-Sama! The only god I'll ever worship!"</p>
<p>Kamukura hummed. "What a predictable answer." He said, boredom creeping into his voice. He pushed his gun back into Servant's throat, listening to the pleasant sounds of Servant choking and gagging. With a bored expression on his face, Kamukura finally pulled the trigger.</p>
<p>Click!</p>
<p>Kamukura retracted the gun, ignoring how Servant flinched and gagged at the jerking motion.</p>
<p>"How boring."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fully up to you if you want to interpret this as sexual or not. You'll never know my intention.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>